Shooting Star
by Kezziexx
Summary: He nodded lightly and with a sad whisper "I wish you'd come with me" she dropped her hand to the her side and sighed "Yeah well unless there's a shooting star you better keep wishing" *Fluffy Angst* Seddie.


_**So it's a bit cliché and cheesy and it's a bit angsty and fluffy as well which is the best type of angst and fluff! I need to cool it with the one shots don't I? I just keep pushing them out lol! See how productive I get while procrastinating? Note: Seddie arc never happened**_

* * *

Prom had been an event both sidekicks had wanted to avoid, the over used cliché theme, the expense, the need of dates, but with head of Prom committee as your best friend the likely hood of not going was as likely as Sam leaving a fat cake. The preparations had been arranged for weeks, the girls had gotten their dresses and Freddie tuxedo had been rented, and thanks to Colonel Shay's generosity he had even sprung for a limo for the trio and their dates.

Carly had worn a satin pink floor-length halter-neck evening gown, while Brad Mitchell Star striker for the soccer team wore his James bond tuxedo and pink hanky to match. She couldn't of been more delighted at the months of work, her eyes lighting up to the match the stars hanging from the ceiling. She gushed at the girls dresses and the candles that flicked the room with a romantic glow. While Sam eyed the snack table in a desperate fashion.

The blonde had been coaxed into wearing a dress which she deemed "daffodily" but the knee-length empire blue sweetheart neck line dress made her eyes pop so bright it looked as though they could walk right out of their sockets, and heels which she would deny if asked she loved to wear, mainly because of the additional height. It also gave her something sharp and pointing on her feet as to keep people with. She had said yes to Eric Lantine, fall back to the Ridgeway Bulldogs Football team, she had thought he would be fun and help her pull a few pranks, however it seemed unlikely since the moment she had stepped down the stairs his eyes had yet to move from her bust. Freddie had wanted to comment however found his voice shrink at the sight of the beautiful girl who stood before him.

Freddie had gone for a simple black tux with a light green hanky to match his date Ashley Tamines, he had been more than shocked when she had asked him, he had been under the impression she was still dating her boyfriend who being a year above, had gone to Pen state, but she had gone on to explain how due to the distance they had broken up, in need of a date Freddie had no-other decision but to agree, that had been 2 weeks ago and since that date except from separate classes and bathroom trips (although she had tried), she had never left his side. Something Sam had found more than amusing.

It had been a long day already and Prom was only just beginning. The songs had been mainly top 40 just to get everyone involved up and dancing, but as one particular song started it was evident it was a slow song. The trio of couples had dispersed from their circle to there pairings and began their swaying to the music. Sam and Eric had be pushed against each-other her arms around his neck and his hands resting on her waist and she had to admit that it wasn't as bad as she had been expecting, when slowly but surely his hands began to drop lower on down her back. To begin with blonde took no notice, until they resided at the very base of her back, she cleared her throat as to prompt him to move his hands northwards but the fall back ignored the obvious grunt of being uncomfortable and lowered his hands further to her buttock and giving them a firm squeeze. Sam pushed away violently and grabbing a plastic cup of a nearby table through the red liquid over the pervert. The entire room gasped while Freddie began chuckling at the shocked boy and scowling Sam. Needless to say he had swiftly left the gymnasium and Sam went to reside at the snack table.

After ensuring their friends feeling, they were encouraged to continue the night and made their way back to their dates. Once again a slow song had come over the speakers and the Brunette boy and Red headed girl and taken their positions to dance. It wasn't long in to the song when a tap of his shoulder made his eyes flicker open. He stopped and turned to see a boy not much older than him in a tux holding a white rose. Ashley screamed "TOM!, Oh my god! What are you doing here!"

The Blonde boy smiled widely pushing past Freddie to stand directly in-front of the dumbfounded girl, "Baby, Us breaking up was the stupidest thing we've ever done! I love you. I need you." The girl wasted no time wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately which the boy returned. Freddie stood awkwardly watching his date and boyfriend making out on the dance floor until he pointed awkwardly stammering "I'm-I'm just going to-Yeah." and wondering off to take his seat next to Sam. Since filling her plate high with as much food as the plate could withstand she had sat at the table eating finishing the last of her chicken wings he laughed at the unfortunate boy. "So, I see your date went well." She smirked.

The brunettes rolled his eyes playfully as a smile crept across his face "Oh because you had such luck with a date?"

The girl pursed her lips "Touché" they both joined began to laugh and sat in comfortable silence for a few songs that was until the DJ's voice filled the room "Ok, Ridgeway Class of 2012, get that one you love and bring them to the dance floor, because this is the last dance of the night" The crowd thinned slightly as the people without dates exited the floor and the couples moved closer together. The familiar tune flooded the air and the duo fought off a smile.

_Did I tell you I knew your name_

_But it seems that I've lost it_

Freddie looked at the girl from out the corner of his eye biting his lip with thought, he raised to his feet and turned to the blonde "Puckett, will you do a lonely nub a favour & dance with me" holding out his hand for her to take. Staring at his hand Sam bit her lip "I don't know I don't want it to get around people might think I'm going soft" she said with a smirk.

The brunette smiled grabbing her hand and pulling her to her feet "I'll let you give me a few punches but only if you let me lead." The smiled at each-other and made their way to the dance floor.

They had all been waiting for this Graduation. The first day of the rest of their lives. A true sign they were growing up, and had joined the élite group of those who 'survived high-school' They were dressed in their black gowns and matching hats ready to move on to the next chapter of their lives. They had all congregated in the gymnasium waiting to hear the music to exit onto the field for the ceremony but as Principal Franklin had a reputation for long speeches they all knew they had some time to relax before leaving, most spend their time laughing and crying over memories saying goodbye despite the fact most would see each-other everyday over the summer. Sam and Freddie had taken to a corner away from Carly and Brad who looked more determined to eat each-other faces than actually be kissing, since Prom they had been near inseparable so for the past week the co-host and tech producer where left to fend off the world as a duo instead of a trio.

They stood in the corner near a table when suddenly Dave Steinbeck made his way over and cambered on to the desk. The pair looked at each-other and then at the boy who had began to call everyone's attention. "Everyone" The crowd hushed and looked at the sweating boy "Everyone, I have something to say. I can't keep it in any longer, I need her to know. Emma Spokes. I Love You." The crowd gasped at the exclaim for years they had been the slightly lesser version of Sam and Freddie. The audience looked to the girl who stood in the middle of the gym jaw dropped, A smile crept on her face as she began walking towards the boy who had now jumped off the table and was also making his way to her. They stopped just inches from each-other and smiled. "I love you too" she whispered, and they flung themselves towards each-other kissing passionately. The graduates broke in to cheers and applause for the couple.

Freddie and Sam stood awestruck at the pair, before turning to each-other in disbelief, their expressions softened and smiles brightened their face. Sam inhaled lightly opening her mouth to speak when the loud roar of the music indicated it was time to start, they both looked towards Carly who had now broken away from the boys face and was making her way over. "Come on guys, Places! Time to get this show on the road!" The trio all laughed and separated taking their places in line. The graduation had been held outside and they thanked the gods that despite being Seattle the weather had held out and they sat on their white wooden chairs in 90 degree heat, one by one each student made their way to the podium to collect their diploma from Principal Franklin, Sam in-particular screaming a cheer down the microphone after receiving her scroll and a handshake.

But finally came time for the Valedictorian speech and it was not shock to anyone Freddie had achieved the honour, years of top grades and outstanding test results, meant that it was more of a shock if he hadn't got the role. Principal Franklin announced him to the stage with a thunderous applause as he took his stance behind the podium with his pastel coloured cards. He stared out at the crowd and with light breath to Calm his nerves he began.

"Today, is the first day of the rest of our lives. And although Cliché. It's true. Life will never be the same after this day, because today we are adults. We leave our childhood behind and become men and women of the real world. But that's the beauty of childhood it has shaped who we are, who we will become. The things we have learnt, the people we have met." He stared out to the crowd and locked eyes with the blue of his best-friend "We'll never forget them, we will carry them with us in our minds and in our hearts. Some people we will never lose because they mean just too much to us. They helped us survive childhood and will continue with our challenges through life." A smile beamed on his face and a mirror of the smile broadened across the blondes face "We have come to love these people. Treasure them as family, as family as this school has become. The safety we have relished in for years will become new and maybe even scary but you can't forget family, can never leave them behind, they will stay with us forever, but to succeed we must push forward, push our limits never stand down or be afraid of anything." At that a heckler shouted from the crowd "Except Sam Puckett" The audience burst in to laughter Freddie joining them also at the comment. As the class calmed the speaker continued. "We will exceed if we are not afraid to fail, and take risks." Freddie took a deep breath "Congratulations class of 2012. We survived!" The crowd leapt to their feet in applause launching their hats in the air.

The ceremony had been over for a while but the photographs and the crying still continued as the parents and other family member joined them, Colonel Shay had been granted leave for the graduation and was taking hundreds of pictures of him with Spencer. Melanie had graduated early so she had stood in the place of her mother who had taken a sudden trip to Vegas.

Mrs Benson had come to speak to the girls mainly in shock of the fact there truly were 2 Sam Puckett's in the world but yet it had ceased to implode in on itself. She shook Melanie's hand and was stuck at how polite and curtious she was, especially in comparison to her twin. Freddie was away taking pictures with his AV Club but from where Sam stood she had a clear view of his smiling face. Melanie uncomfortable with Mrs Benson's gawking made an excuse to leave to speak with Carly.

Sam was taken out of her trance and throw back to reality and her sisters announcement she was going over to speak to Carly she nodded still in a slight daze before turning to Mrs Benson who had a serious look on her face, "Uhm...Well I'm just going to...Yeah" Sam began to walk off when a hand landed on her shoulder, she turned to the woman who still had a serious look etched in her eyes "Samantha, I need to speak with you" Sam looked over her shoulder to see Carly taking a picture of Freddie and Melanie, before turning back to the woman and waving her to speak. "Don't do it." She said gravely. Sams eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but before she could speak the elder woman had continued "He has his entire life a head of him. He's going to NIT he's been working towards that before he knew you, don't take that away from him."

Sam looked confused at the woman again before speaking "I...What?" The brunette woman's eyes softened and she looked at the small blonde girl in-front of her "Sam, you love Freddie" Sam opened her mouth but Marissa continued "Don't deny it." Sam closed her mouth and stared at her feet. "Freddie has his entire life ahead of him. In Nebraska. You are here in Seattle. Don't do it." The blonde raised her blues to mean the pleading browns and nodded in agreement "You're right."

"What's she right about?" Both women turned to see a smiling Freddie. Sam looked at the woman out of the corner of her eyes and smiled at the boy "I said she was right about how she should have played your baby photos behind you during your speech." Mrs Benson nodded in agreement for certification, and the brunette boy rolled his eyes "Whatever come on Sam you know Carly wants to take a million more photos!" Grabbing her hand and lacing their fingers he pulled her along running towards the group. Mrs Benson watched the duo run off and bit her lip in nervousness. She could only hope the girl would heed her warning.

Wendy's graduation party had probably been more anticipated than the actual graduation, sure to be the biggest, wildest party of the year it couldn't be missed. Which is why at 9pm sharp the trio arrived at the already bustling house. Despite being the richest girl in the year and having a huge mansion to show for it. It appeared the entire senior class had shown up making the house seem tiny inside, but never the less the group were happy to party and soon found themselves separated. Carly and taken to making out with Brad out by the pool, while Sam had found herself in a drinking contest again. Bruce Wincott, all-state wrestling champion, and she took much pleasure when she beat him in a landslide causing him to burst out crying.

Freddie however, ever the energetic drunk and been abducted by a group of girls who were now taken turns to grind against him on the dance floor, not that he was really complaining. However as the night grew into early morning people began to disperse and head home. Carly ever the good girl refused to drink anything but water during the night and was therefore safe to drive herself and Brad home. Sam however had insisted she would stay and keep an eye on the visibly wobbling tech-producer. Carly had reluctantly agreed and said goodbye. The party was still wild into 2am but compared to a few hours earlier it had eased up.

The bottles of alcohol of petite blonde had induced had finally began to catch up with her as she stumbled about the house talking to the also intoxicated party-goers. Feeling light-headed and dizzy she decided to find a place to lie down and began to crawl up the stair practically on her hands and knees. She reached a bedroom and twisted the handle to feel it locked, but being Sam Puckett this didn't stop her, taking a knee she pulled a grip from her hair putting it in the lock and twisting till the familiar click sounded. She then pushed open the door and collapsed onto the bed, with an exhausted grunt. It was a few seconds when a knock came at the door she opened her eyes in the blackness to see the knocker in question bathed in light from the hallway.

"Hey, you ok?" Freddie asked with concern and a slight slur to his speech. Sam nodded lightly and closed her eyes once again, feeling the bed dip at the weight of the boy taking a place next to her "I'm going to have one killer hangover tomorrow" she snorted a laugh causing the brunette to laugh also as they rolled over onto their side coming face to face, Sams hair sprawled across her face, the boy lightly brushed the hair behind her ear as their eyes connected. Slowly they moved their faces closer when the door swung open with a bang. The pair stopped and turned to see the couple, Tom and Emma, in a heavy kiss stopping to look at the pair on the bed. Tom not recognising the couple apologised "Oh sorry didn't realise this room was being used" Sam and Freddie sat up fiercely avoiding eye contact as Freddie began to stammer an explanation "Oh no-no, we- we're not" but was quickly interrupted by a shocked Tom "DAMN! Freddie finally getting some! I knew you to were just waiting to rip each-others clothes off!"

Sam quickly stood from the bed and training her eyes to the floor "I've gotta go" ensuring she pushed into the gawking couple as she exited.

The final episode of iCarly had finished just hours ago, and after returning from the Groovy Smoothie trying to console a distraught Carly, Brad had offered to take her to dinner to take her mind off of the event. She had agreed, as both her friends had stated they were leaving to return home. Freddie however for the past 4 years had taken to finding solace at the Fire-escape and with the emotions of tonight it seemed only right to return there for a reflection of his life. He had been on his own for a while just contemplating everything, his grades, iCarly, college when the faint sound of footsteps flooded to his ears.

Turning he couldn't help but smile the blonde stood at the window eyes still red from the tears shed during the web-cast; playing with her fingers nervously. She smiled at the brunette before climbing over the concrete ledge and taking her seat against the wall. Their positions were all to familiar and appeared as though a mirror of that one fateful night 4 years ago, the first and last time she had joined him outside on the metal balcony. She laid her head back and sighed contently staring out to into the city as the street-lights paved the floor like stars. Freddie inhaled, a look of serenity on his face before he spoke "A week today I'll be at NIT, and you'll be at Seattle U."

Sam nodded in acknowledgement of the statement before replying "Yeah for however long I decide to stay." The boy turned to the girl still staring out in to the twinkling city and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion "what do you mean?"

Rolling her head so as to look at the confused boy, she exhaled sharply "Well lets face it. The only reason I'm going to college is to keep Carly off my case and she's off to Barvard, so we'll promise to talk and we will but then school and boy and new friends will mean we talk less and less and within 6 months we wont be talking at all and I can quit and stop pretending I actually care about school."

The boy shook his head with a small smile across his lips "You and Carly are best friends, you'll never stop talking."

A small scoff escaped the blondes lips as she rolled her eyes at his innocence and ignorance "Get real Fredward, of course we will. It's like how me and you will stop talking, you'll be off with your nerd friends too busy trying to forget the years of abuse I gave you. I mean you knew none of us would stay talking after high school. That's why we never got together." she said shrugging her shoulder to finish her rant.

Freddie's gravy eyes grew large "what?" he asked confusion and distress dripping from his voice

The blonde laughed lightly "Me and you. It's why we never got together because it wouldn't last past maybe the first semester and there was no point getting all broken up over it."

The former tech-producer was in shock at the girls revelation "Wait you knew I like you, since when?" his brows now scrunched in panic. The girl pursed her lips in contemplation before nodding and deciding to speak "I don't know for a while I had a feeling...but I wasn't sure until Wendy's" Freddie nodded in acceptance and the pair remained silent for some-time before the baffled boy spoke "So...we like each other?"

"Yep." she nodded popping the 'p'

Pursing his lips he asked another question "so how long have you liked me for?"

A smile spread across her face at the memory "since the bike messenger incident, you?"

Freddie laughed at the memory of the incident and began subconsciously rubbing his ear, before returning "after the time you beat up Eric Longings because he started the rumour i was gay."

Sam smiled weakly "so both since the end of sophomore year. Huh." she said in a weak surprise.

The boys eyebrows furrowed once more biting his lip in hesitation "Do you not think this conversation is too nonchalant? I mean we've best friends who hated each-other for years and actually secretly loved each-other and we've just admitted it in the place we shared our first kiss and we're talking about it like it's the weather."

She rolled her eyes and laughed lightly "Wow, you don't have to be such a girl about it. I guess it's because we know nothings going to happen its like closure."

Freddie stood to his feet and stared at the blonde determination in his eyes "what do you mean nothings going to happen?, Sam the girl I've loved for 2 years just told me loves me back. How can we not do something about this?"

With a low growl of frustration, she clutched the bridge of her nose "its like you weren't even listening. It wont last we wouldn't keep talking the distance." she stated with frustration "well then I'll stay here and go Seattle tech. I was excepted" He smiles with a cockiness while his eyes pleaded for acceptance.

Closing her eyes to avoid the stare of the desperate brunette she placed her hands over her eyes in tiredness "and have you resent me for keeping you from going to your dream school. Also what if it doesn't work out. Then you have nothing."

"well what about if you come to Nebraska with me?" Freddie said quickly refusing to take no for an answer. The blonde cocked an eyebrow at the statement before laughing "Nub, i only just got into Seattle U, plus you know i don't plan on staying there for long, just until Carly looses contact."

The boys hopeful smile fell to sadness "so we don't even get to try"

Sam shrugged "I guess we weren't meant to be"

The boy shock his head with anger "I don't see why we cant try Sam. Isn't everything worth a shot?"

Sam looked at the downtrodden and angry boys gravy coloured eyes before softly whispering "Freddie sometimes its better to not know. To have the belief that it could have worked rather than the knowledge that it didn't."

They had said goodbye to Carly yesterday all gathered around the airport to wish her good luck and goodbye making the promises to talk everyday and see each-other soon that thanksgiving will come before they know it and of-course they all nodded and agreed despite not believing a word of it, and again they were back to send Freddie off. Freddie could have cried with joy at the news of an outbreak among the medical staff at Seattle General meaning all medical personnel were needed to report in for service, meaning Mrs Benson at 9am this morning was called in to work and was unable to see Freddie off, leaving him and Sam alone for their farewells at the airport.

"Come with me" Freddie begged staring hopefully at her.

She looked at him annoyed at the question he had been asking at-least 10 times a day for the past week "and do what?" she asked smugly

He bit his lip and stared at her hopefully "You can go to community college" although the stupidity of the statement played in his face

She cocked an eyebrow at the statement and asked slowly as though speaking to a child "So you want me to be serious about my education at a community college?"

"I can stay it's not to late to go to Seattle U. My Mom will love it." His eyes pleaded with her to agree.

She narrowed her eyes "It's your dream school I will beat you everyday if you give it up"

mumbling in a child-like voice "It'll be worth it, beside nothing you don't do now!" he said with a faint smile across his face

"I still won't go out with you" She said with a dead pan voice

He looked at his feet and his eyes saddened and with a murmur "Why would you tell me if you didn't want to be with me?" Her heart clenched at the question and she felt guilt building in her throat as she swallowed to be able to speak. "It's not that i don't want to be with you it's that we can't common we're Sam and Fred-weird. We don't date. We argue" She rested her hand on the side of his face and brushed her thumb across his cheek.

He nodded lightly and with a sad whisper "I wish you'd come with me" she dropped her hand to the her side and sighed "Yeah well unless there's a shooting star you better keep wishing"

It had been 2 months since the semester had started and already the group had began to drift the promise to talk to each-other everyday was broken after the first weeks work load had been revealed to the new freshmen. Carly being pre-law hadn't had the time in the last 2 weeks to speak to the wannabe computer engineer, and for the messages from Sam hers and Carly contact had also become less frequent, leading Sam to express 'not long before I'm out of here'

It hadn't been such a bad day, sure it was Monday but today he received his paper back on 'computers difference to the technical world." and of course the paper he had spent all week perfecting rewarded him with an A+

Walking down the halls almost gleefully lead him to think of how this day could get any better.

He reached his dorm and was delighted to see the door knob sock free, when he arrived at school he was elated to find his room-mate was very similar to him personality wise, they both enjoyed galaxy wars to an almost unhealthy degree and found refugee in video games however physically they were completely different Freddie had muscles and had taken to working out 4 times a week since sophomore year, while Darrell was the epitome a nerd, from the dress sense to the glasses with tape on nose, The brunette often found humour in the fact that sound wouldn't have even bullied the kid because it would as she would declare 'Too Easy' but he had recently discovered something non too pleasant about the ginger nerd, when Freddie returned from class one day to discover a sock on the door he was well aware of the universal sign for 'Private Activities' and had been shocked to think that Darrel as nerdy as he appeared had a girl, but on many occasions Freddie would return to the room to find the same sock hanging from the brass handle. Until on day returning from an advance algebra class Freddie watched Darrell walk into the dorm along carrying his backpack and not 5 seconds later reappear from out the room hanging the sock on the handle and disappear back behind the oak door. After that Freddie had trouble looking him in the eye.

But reaching for the brass knob the brunette turned the handle and froze as the door swung open hitting the walk with a bang. Laid sprawled across his once neat bed lay the lazy blonde head demon Sam Puckett with her hair strewn messily across the pillow and her bare feet hanging tiredly off the edge with a fat cake in her mouth and tens of empty wrappers thrown haphazardly across the floor.

Sam rolled her eyes wearily at the gawking boy and raised to her feet "Sup Frednub"

"Sam!" he asked in disbelief taking a step forward and poking her shoulder cautiously, laughing she battered his finger a way "No, Ginger fox!"

He stared at her in shock stammering before being able to complete his sentence "What?! What are you doing here why didn't you call?"

"Oh you're not happy to see me I'll just go back to my dorm then." She said with a fake sad expression turning and grabbing her bag. Freddie grabbed it quickly and through it on the floor "No no, I'm happy...wait did you say dorm?" his eyes grew with excitement

She smiled at his reaction "I said it wasn't long before I was out of there."

He eyed her wearily "Yeah but, no you said dorm?"

She gave a fake confused expression before starting "Oh did-did you not know? Well it turns out Seattle U has a transfer program with Nebraska U" The brunettes smile grew to almost splitting his face, holding back the urge to jump up and down in excitement "Are you serious?!" He cried loudly

She smiled broadly and stepped to close the distance between them "Guess there was a shooting star that night" being able to take it no longer he wrapped his arms around her waist and enveloped her in a passionate kiss which she as equally returned. After a few minutes their need for oxygen became vital and pulling apart Sam shook head to clear her daze and spoke "by the way your room-mate is disgusting! Seriously!"

Freddie looked around the room and noticed the distinct lack of his room mates furnishings furrowing his brow he turned his head back to meet her eyes before questioning "Where is he?"

She squinted her eyes"Where did he come from?"

Freddie looked confused once more but answered "Illinois"

"Illinois then." She said deadpan

His smile grew large again and he called "Holy Chizz, I love you!" thrusting his mouth back on to her.

_Sometimes it is better to have the belief it could have worked rather than the knowledge that it didn't._

_But nothing beats the knowledge that it did in fact work._

* * *

_**Ok I worked beyond hard on this! and this is the longest one-shot I've ever done! I actually really love it! but it killed me! lol! I just won't stop with these one-shots will I! lol Tell me if you want me to because I have gone a bit strong lol. REVIEW  
**_


End file.
